


Banquete de Calabazas

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Night Terrors, Relatos de Terror, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro especiales autoconclusivos de terror con motivo de Halloween.<br/>01: Ahí está...<br/>02: Mírame.<br/>03: ¿Quieres ser feliz?<br/>04: No debes silbar<br/><br/>Editado: 11/05/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ahí está...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que debería estar actualizando cierta historia, pero resulta que solo en estas últimas dos semanas tendré la voluntad de escribir estos relatos XD. Serán tres en total. Él próximo sería el fin de semana próximo y él último alrededor del 31 de Octubre~. Digamos que siempre he querido intentar escribir cosas de miedo; y bueno, esta es la mejor oportunidad para empezar a practicar un poco 8D. Incluso si no les llega a asustar, espero que al menos les entretenga :3

**I**

Ok, Namie-san… Eres muy graciosa, pero de verdad tengo curiosidad por saber cómo pudiste traer “eso” al departamento sin que yo me diera cuenta. – Dijo de repente Izaya al pasar por una de las habitaciones vacías de su departamento.

¿De qué estás hablando…? – Namie levantó la mirada de sus papeles para dirigirla hacia su empleador quien la miraba entre sonriente y confuso.

Namie-san no te hagas la tonta… Ya dime. ¿Cómo lo hiciste~? – Volvió a interrogar Izaya señalando el interior de dicha habitación.

¿Eh…? – Namie dejó sus papeles para caminar hasta el lugar en donde estaba parado Izaya, mirando el interior de esa sección.

Hazte el idiota… Ahí no hay nada. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy ocupada para tus tonterías. – Dictaminó Namie regresando todo el camino hasta su escritorio.

¿Cómo que no hay nada ahí…? Ahí claramente hay un ataúd… - El pelinegro visualizó nuevamente el horrendo féretro con velas encendidas que descansaba en ese cuarto.

Siento que eres tú el que me quiere hacer la broma… Si tienes tiempo para molestar, mejor ayúdame a terminar con esas cajas de papeles que tienes ahí… - Namie lo miró de una forma amenazante. Izaya no tuvo más opción que dejar el tema del ataúd porque en cuanto volvió a mirar, este ya no se encontraba ahí. El informante caviló inmediatamente que quizás podría ser obra del cansancio, ya que llevaba días durmiendo de cara sobre el teclado.

Lo que le recordaba que él debía hacer un trabajo en Ikebukuro.    

Lo siento, Namie-san~. Acabo de recordar que debo ir a hacer el trabajo de campo. Probablemente no regrese antes de que te vayas. Si terminas temprano, eres libre de irte. – Indicó Izaya tomando su abrigo al dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Ya veo. Espero que te encuentres con tu _Heiwajima Shizuo_ por vago. – Dijo molesta Namie antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

“Qué malvada…” – Pensó Izaya al llegar al ascensor. Ciertamente, él deseaba no encontrarse con Shizuo porque perdería mucho tiempo siendo perseguido por este. Izaya debía terminar aquel trabajo en menos de tres días y esto solo lo atrasaría más.

**II**

¡Dotachin~! – Saludó Izaya a Kadota desde el otro lado de la calle.

Izaya. ¿Cómo anda todo? – Kadota le devolvió el saludo. Instintivamente, el líder de la banda de la van miró a ambas direcciones en caso de que algo volando viniera hacia ellos de repente. Al cerciorarse de que Shizuo no andaba en las inmediaciones, Kadota se sintió libre de hablar con Izaya sin problemas.

Por ahora todo normal. No he visto a Shizu-chan aun~. – Contestó Izaya rebosante de alegría. Si todo seguía de esa forma, tal vez él terminaría su trabajo esa misma noche.

Es bueno escuchar eso. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco lo he visto hoy... – Kadota le parecía raro no haber visto algo salir volando en todo el día, pero suponía que Shizuo y Tom debían estar en otra parte de la ciudad trabajando.

¡Oh, pero si es Iza-Iza! – Dijo Erika apareciendo de repente detrás de Kadota muy emocionada.

¡Izaya-san! ¡Qué bueno que te vemos! ¡Justamente teníamos una idea loca en mente! – Yumasaki secundó el aire festivo de Erika con esa declaración.

¿Idea loca…? – Izaya los miró curioso de saber qué podía ser esa idea.

Ustedes… - Togusa suspiró sin añadir nada más.

¡Haremos una fiesta de Halloween! ¿Vas a venir, verdad? ¡Es en dos días~! – Reveló la castaña con felicidad.

Ya que nuestro evento especial de Halloween se canceló, hemos decidido organizar uno propio~. – Yumasaki agregó de la misma forma que Erika.

Entiendo… Por ahora no sé si vaya. Les avisaré cuando esté seguro. – Contestó Izaya. No tenía mucho interés de ir, pero si era algo hecho por sus dos humanos preferidos, quizás él podría hacer una excepción si en tal caso terminaba con sus labores.

Espero que puedas ir~~. – Dijo Erika entusiasmada. Ahora ella solo tenía que ir a invitar a los demás. Por supuesto, Erika tenía en mente invitar también a Shizuo para que se encontrara con Izaya.

“Está claro lo que ella quiere…” – Yumasaki podía ver claramente el aura maligna de Erika emanando sus intenciones.

Jaja… Por ahora debo dejarlos, los veré después. – Izaya se despidió y siguió su camino. Nada más tenía que ir a un sitio más y luego regresaría a su departamento. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no quería correr el riesgo de dañar su día invicto en que había podido evadir a Shizuo por completo solo por tentar su suerte.

**III**

Izaya entró a su departamento y se encontró con que ya Namie se había ido para su casa como le había ordenado después de que terminara con su trabajo.

Hasta que al fin estoy en casa… - Izaya bostezó con cansancio, su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente descansar en una cama cómoda en vez del asiento de su escritorio como había sido las noches anteriores.

Tal vez debería dormir… - El informante entonces se encaminó hacia su habitación, no sin antes dejar su abrigo en su respectivo perchero. En el estado en que él se encontraba solo acabaría durmiéndose en el escritorio y se levantaría con un dolor de espalda supremo. Al fin al cabo, quedaban dos días más para seguir trabajando en su asunto.

Con lentitud Izaya abrió la puerta de su cuarto, perdiendo todo el sueño que tenía de inmediato al percatarse de lo que había adentro.

Un ataúd estaba en el medio de su habitación con aquellas deprimentes velas a su alrededor.

Izaya tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para volver a mirar dentro de la habitación, esperando que fuera como la vez anterior y que el cajón desapareciera al abrir sus orbes de nuevo. Sin embargo, el ataúd seguía ahí, encarándolo con determinación por permanecer dentro de su realidad. El informante no sabía cómo reaccionar.  

Antes Izaya pensó que había sido su imaginación al estar agotado, no obstante, el cajón estaba ahí.

Jajaja… En verdad estoy muy cansado… - Izaya cerró la puerta de su cuarto y volvió a la sala para tirarse en el sillón. No entraría a ese cuarto que atentaba contra su cordura. Él simplemente estaba cansando, eso era todo. Cuando durmiera lo suficiente, él dejaría de ver cosas que no existían.

**IV**

Oye… ¿No tienes una cama? – Preguntó Namie sacudiéndolo un poco.

¡¿Eh…?! Ah, Namie… ¿Ya amaneció tan pronto…? – Izaya se sentó en el sillón mirando hacia todas partes completamente aturdido.

Si, ya amaneció hace más de dos horas… - Respondió la castaña ubicándose en el otro sillón.

Lo siento, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegaste… - Izaya bostezó mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su habitación. Pero a mitad de camino, él recordó que no podía entrar a ese cuarto por lo que aguardaba en su interior. Él se preguntaba cómo rayos entraría ahí sin toparse con el ataúd.

Creo que voy a salir… - Izaya corrió a tomar su abrigo sin decir nada más.

No podía quedarse ahí.

**V**

Ah, ese fue un baño refrescante… - Izaya salió del baño ya más recompuesto. Había sido demasiado cortante con Namie al irse de esa forma, pero dado su estado no había podido ser de otra forma. Él mismo no se veía entrando a esa habitación para buscar su ropa e irse a dar un baño.

Izaya en verdad sentía que no debía estar cerca de ese ataúd por nada del mundo. Su mente le gritaba que algo malo podría pasarle, quizás solo era su instinto. Al menos él tenía la opción de evadir a ese ataúd, ya que tenía muchos apartamentos en donde esconderse de este.

Jajaja, gané… - Murmuró Izaya con una sonrisa.

Tristemente, esa sonrisa no duró mucho en su cara.

No puede ser… - La sonrisa del informante se deformó en algo que parecía una mueca de horror. En la sala de su departamento de emergencia estaba el ataúd esperando a que Izaya saliera del baño. Las cosas que cargaba Izaya se le cayeron de las manos y con su cuerpo algo tembloroso se pegó a la pared, rogando en su mente que esta pudiera socorrerlo.

No puedo quedarme aquí tampoco… - Izaya tomó su ropa y salió corriendo en la forma que estaba. No le importaba que estuviera envuelto en una toalla, con tal de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible le era más que suficiente.

**VI**

Explícame… ¿Qué demonios te pasa…? - Namie le habló lo bastante molesta a Izaya, a causa del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Lo siento… Es solo que… - Izaya no sabía si era buena idea decirle a Namie lo que le estaba sucediendo.

¿Es solo que…? No es normal que seas arrestado por la policía por exhibicionismo. No es propio de ti. Ahora habla de una vez, no quiero sentir que he perdido mis dos horas en esta estación… - Exigió Namie.

No es nada… ¿Ya pagaste la fianza? ¿Ya podemos irnos? – Izaya decidió evadir el responder la pregunta de Namie, prefería que pensaran que era un exhibicionista que alguien que se había vuelto loco. No deseaba terminar en un manicomio por decir que él veía un ataúd que obviamente no existía.

Ya veo, haz lo que quieras. Y ya la pagué, nos podremos ir en cuanto terminen de firmar algunos papeles para dejarte ir. – Dijo Namie retirándose de la celda en donde tenían a Izaya. Él sabía que ella estaba furiosa, porque odiaba que la metiera en problemas. Namie seguía escondiéndose de sus perseguidores, así que andar por los territorios de la policía no era algo muy seguro.

Al menos para ella…

**VII**

Namie al llegar al departamento había optado por sumergirse en sus archivos e ignorarlo por completo. Si Izaya quería seguir haciendo el idiota, ese sería su problema. En eso, ella recibió un mensaje proveniente de las hermanas de Izaya diciendo que tenían nueva información de Seiji y Mika.

Oye, me tengo que ir… Surgió una emergencia. – Era el momento adecuado para dejar el departamento, como estaba el ambiente en estos instantes, ella estaba más que feliz de irse.

¿Qué…? No puedes irte aun… - Izaya dijo un poco dudoso.

No quería quedarse solo mientras estaba en el departamento.

Ya había terminado mi trabajo antes de que cierta persona fuera arrestada. Dijiste que me podía ir si terminaba con mi parte. – Dijo Namie enarcando una ceja.

Tienes razón… Puedes irte entonces… - Izaya dijo de mala gana, no tenía buenas razones para seguir reteniendo a Namie a esas horas de la tarde. Tal vez le estaba dando demasiada atención a esa alucinación. No era algo que él haría en otras circunstancias, lo único que estaba haciendo era perjudicándose él mismo.  

Cuando Izaya escuchó la puerta cerrarse el temor volvió a su corazón.

Él sabía que dentro de su habitación aquel ataúd lo estaría aguardando.

Él no debía entrar ahí…

Nunca…

Algo malo podría pasarle…

Los instintos humanos de sobrevivencia le decían a Izaya que se mantuviera lejano de ese lugar peligroso.

**VIII**

Apenas eran las seis de la tarde para Izaya…

Pronto oscurecería y él estaría aún más asustado.

Lo mejor para él era pasar la noche en casa de Shinra o algún conocido…

Estaba incluso a punto de ir a la casa de sus hermanas.

Bien… Puedo dar una vuelta por la ciudad. – La lógica de Izaya le decía que ese ataúd jamás podría aparecer en medio de una calle o parque. Incluso si así pasara, él podría huir del lugar rápidamente. Pero estando en el departamento solo podría vivir bajo la zozobra de que el ataúd apareciera demasiado cerca de él. Y con ese pensamiento, Izaya jaló el pomo de la puerta confiado de que esta sería la mejor solución a su dilema.

Sin saber que este solo sería el principio.

¿Qué…? ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Ábrete maldita puerta! – Izaya terminó pateando la puerta que ahora le impedía salir de su propio departamento.

Ya él no podía escapar.

**IX**

Izaya estaba sentado en su silla frente al escritorio con varias navajas sobre este, vigilando la entrada de su cuarto casi sin pestañar. La electricidad había sido cortada en todo el edificio desde el momento en que se había cuenta que no podía salir. Desde eso, él había pasado más de una hora en la oscuridad solo iluminándose con su celular.

El informante ya en este punto había llamado a casi todos los números de su celular, pero nadie le había contestado.

¿Cuánto más tiempo él estaría de esta forma…?

Estaba claro que el ataúd debía estar ahí adentro, pero él solo estaría seguro si este no salía de ahí. Su única esperanza era que alguien viniera a su departamento, probablemente la única que podría hacer eso sería Namie por la mañana. Se preguntaba si él podría aguantar hasta el día siguiente.

Solo queda un número al que no he llamado… - Vio Izaya en su lista de contactos, dando una leve pausa a su vigilancia.

El número de Heiwajima Shizuo estaba frente a sus ojos.

No… Jamás… - Izaya sonrió insanamente.

Todavía él no había perdido tanto la cabeza como para llamar a su peor enemigo.

**X**

Tres horas y medía se habían perdido en la oscuridad de su situación, su celular marcaba las 10:35 de la noche. Ya él comenzaba cabecear por el sueño que lo estaba invadiendo.

Izaya no podía soportar más el cansancio y por ello se tiró en su sillón, esperando que nada pudiera quitarle el sueño esta vez. Al arroparse con su abrigo, él cerró sus ojos sintiendo el alivio de poder descansar por fin. Nunca el sillón se había sentido tan confortable como ahora. Pronto ya no importaría como estaba todo a su alrededor, porque él partiría hacia el mundo de los sueños.

Crack.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose alertó a Izaya en su sillón quien tomó su navaja sin perder el tiempo.

¿Qué había sido eso…?

**XI**

Orihara Izaya había buscado algún objeto roto por todo el departamento en esa última hora y no había encontrado nada. Solo quedaba un sitio que no había sido revisado por él y ese era su habitación. El informante entonces subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, realmente deseaba que lo que sea que se hubiera caído no fuera en ese lugar.

Al pararse frente a la puerta, Izaya no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Con sumo cuidado y siempre teniendo su celular en lo alto para iluminar, el informante abrió la puerta casi temblando de miedo. Adentro estaba el féretro siendo iluminado por esas tétricas velas que solo aumentaban el pavor en su interior.

Rasguño.

Rasguño.

Rasguño.

Algo dentro del ataúd comenzó a rasguñar la madera haciendo saltar del susto a Izaya en su lugar.

Había algo adentro.

Izaya no estaba solo en el departamento como horas atrás hubiera querido creer.

Alguien estaba dentro de ese ataúd…

N-No… - Izaya estaba llegando a su límite de resistencia mental. Él tomó su celular sumamente desesperado y marcó al último número que hubiera siquiera pensado en llamar para pedir ayuda. Incluso si esa persona venía hasta su departamento a asesinarlo, no importaba porque al menos él no estaría solo en esta pesadilla.

Hasta con Heiwajima Shizuo estaba mejor que con este ataúd.

Sin embargo, Izaya escuchó el tono de un celular dentro de la habitación.

El sonido provenía del interior del ataúd.

¿S-Shizu-chan…? – Izaya se giró hacia el ataúd que ahora estaba abierto. Él estaba tiritando de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia el cajón que ahora solo tenía un celular naranja en el fondo.

¿Dónde estaba el dueño de ese celular ahora…?

El informante tomó el celular con sus manos y vio varios mensajes que habían sido escritos hace dos días por Shizuo. Cada uno de ellos iba dirigido hacia todos los conocidos de él, pero estos nunca lograron ser enviados por alguna razón. Izaya se sorprendió al ver que incluso había uno dirigido hacia él.

_“Ayuda… Pulga, sácame de aquí. Ese ataúd está aquí. Esto es horrible…”_

Izaya tragó saliva al leer este mensaje, porque luego de esto algo baboso aterrizó sobre su hombro, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba. Con la poca luz del celular que había, él pudo identificar el chaleco de barman de esa persona que había intentado mandarle el mensaje. Varios segundos después fue aplastado por el peso de algo.

“¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ayu-…!” – Los sonidos de desesperación de Izaya fueron devorados por la oscuridad que se plantó en aquella habitación.

Nada más volvió a escucharse hasta la mañana siguiente…

**XII**

¿Y ahora dónde está él…? – Namie llegó a las ocho en punto de la mañana como su horario lo exigía, topándose con solo el aire dentro del apartamento. El abrigo de Izaya estaba tirado en el sillón, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que sabía que él cuidaba demasiado esta prenda.

Oye. ¿Dónde estás? – Ella escuchó un ruido proveniente de arriba.

La secretaria comenzaba a impacientarse, si era otra broma como la de hace dos días ella lo golpearía. Por lo tanto, Namie subió hasta la habitación personal de su jefe para ver si tenía suerte de hallarlo ahí. Curiosamente, no tuvo siquiera que tocar el pomo de la puerta porque esta se abrió sola frente a ella.  

Dentro del cuarto de su empleador había un ataúd con unas fúnebres velas junto a este…

**-FIN-**


	2. Mírame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente es un poco perturbador corregir este tipo de textos en la madrugada cuando vives en un departamento que es raro de noche… En fin, aquí está el segundo especial de terror 8D. Sé que es algo tarde porque lo prometí para el fin de semana, pero me surgieron algunas complicaciones y todo anda con lentitud por aquí –ella tiene aún más escritos que corregir y publicar pero está falta de tiempo para hacerlo-.

**I**

Aquel día Karisawa Erika paseaba con Yumasaki por el centro de Akihabara, ya se podían ver los adornos alusivos a las fiestas de Halloween que se celebrarían en los diferentes establecimientos, cosa que ambos jóvenes les entusiasmaba mucho. Hoy recogerían los papeles de inscripción para el concurso de disfraces, el cual le otorgaría valiosos y únicos premios a los primeros lugares. Era una oferta tentadora y además ellos tendrían un lugar en donde divertirse el 31 de Octubre.

Me pregunto qué pasa… - Yumasaki vio extraño el numeroso grupo delante de su destino.

Parecen molestos. ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Dijo Erika en el mismo estado que su compañero.

Lo sentimos, pero debido a unos problemas en el local, la fiesta queda cancelada al igual que los pedidos especiales. – Anunció de nuevo la empleada con temor de la multitud.

¡¿Eh?! ¡Y yo que venía a encargar algunos mangas difíciles de conseguir…! – Erika estaba por ponerse a llorar. Primero, ya no tendría una fiesta de Halloween; y segundo, sus mangas especiales ya no estarían en sus manos para leer en la aterradora noche del 31. Era como si su semana especial se hubiera arruinado por completo o así lo veía ella.

¿Qué haremos, Karisawa-san? – Preguntó Yumasaki viendo el estado de su mejor amiga.

No lo sé. Será muy aburrido el Halloween de este año… ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar mangas mientras se nos ocurre algo? Quiero probar a leer el género de horror tal vez… - Sugirió la pelinegra con una sonrisa tratando de salvar la noche.

Está bien. Un conocido me mencionó una tienda que está al Este en donde hay bastantes mangas de ese género. ¿Empezamos por ahí? – Dijo él.

¡Por supuesto~! – Erika salió emocionada del local para buscar material para la noche de brujas.

**II**

Este sitio tiene… ¡Una excelente decoración! – Exclamó Erika al ver la pequeña tienda ubicada en un área apartada de Akihabara.

Si, parece un anticuario… ¡Es tétrico! – Dijo Yumasaki abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con varios estantes llenos de mangas y novelas de terror.

Me pregunto si tendrán algo moe de terror~. – Yumasaki tomó su rumbo para explorar las literas del fondo dejando a una indecisa Erika que todavía no sabía por dónde comenzar. Cada librero tenía colecciones que jamás había visto antes, algunas de al menos dos décadas atrás estaban ahí esperando que alguien las comprara. Este sitio debía recibir un premio por tener tan variada colección.

**III**

Sí que llevaste bastante material, Karisawa-san. – Dijo Yumasaki al ver que Erika llevaba al menos quince tomos en su canastilla en los que resaltaba trabajos del mangaka Junji Ito.

Incluso me llevé a Uzumaki para leer esta noche jujuju~. – Dijo feliz Erika enseñando su gran hallazgo.

Qué bien~. Por cierto… ¿Y este de aquí de qué trata? – El rubio señaló un tomo que tenía una portada algo simple a su parecer. En todo el centro en donde se suponía debería estar la muestra de dibujo del autor del manga, había un objeto plano que podría ser un cuadro o algo así tapado con una manta.

No tengo idea… - Erika tomó extrañada el volumen, ella no recordaba haberlo metido en su canastilla antes.

No veo el nombre del autor por ningún lado, además del título… - Yumasaki no lo tocó pero lo observó desde su lugar bastante curioso, todo lo demás del tomo era de color negro a excepción de la portada que estaba en tonos grises.

El título es muy extraño. Aquí dice “Mírame”.  – Erika ahora tenía curiosidad que era aumentada con el hecho de que el raro manga estaba completamente sellado y no podría ver su interior hasta que lo comprara.

Creo que lo compraré, si está muy bueno te lo prestaré. – Prometió ella.

Eso sería genial. ¿Eh? Parece que Kadota-san quiere vernos… - Yumasaki sacó su celular después de escuchar el tono de mensajes.

Dotachin no puede vivir sin nosotros molestando a su alrededor. Vamos a buscarlo~. – Erika puso lo que había seleccionado sobre la barra de la caja para pagar de una vez y encontrarse con Kadota, olvidándose temporalmente de la extraña adquisición llamada _Mírame._

**IV**

Erika llegó tambaleándose hasta la puerta de su departamento en donde a duras penas pudo insertar la llave y darle vuelta para entrar. Antes Kadota les había pedido reunirse a todos para ir un rato a beber unas copas. Incluso Shinra había estado presente y por dicha razón Kadota había dicho que entre más personas la noche podría ser más entretenida, aunque eso incluyera charlas sobre cosas extrañas para él.

Jajajaja, eso fue divertido… - Dijo ella riendo mientras dejaba sus compras sobre una silla que encontró cerca. 

Después de lo que parecieron años, Erika se tiró sobre su cama para dar una buena descansada antes de irse a bañar. Se dio cuenta de su error segundos después cuando todo lo que había comido se le revolvió en su estómago, obligándola a correr al baño para vomitar. Ella ya sospechaba en este punto que no debía haberse bebido toda esa botella de licor solo para competir con Shinra.

La fujoshi salió del baño media hora después ya más recompuesta para buscar su ropa y acostarse de una vez en su cama porque el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse sentir. Estaba claro que no había forma que ella pudiera levantarse temprano después de esa noche llena de licor. La resaca que tendría al día siguiente sería de campeonato, por ello, lo mejor era mandarles un mensaje a sus amigas para aplazar la reunión cosplay.

¿Eh…? ¿Dónde está mi celular…? – Erika abrió los ojos espantada al no ver su celular en el bolsillo de su traje negro.

¿Lo habré dejado en la bolsa de compras? – Ella regresó a la sala en busca de la bolsa de compra que estaba sobre el sillón frente a la televisión. Se quedó confusa por un segundo porque le parecía que la había dejado en otra parte, pero le restó importancia al encontrar el objeto perdido que buscaba. Con algo de torpeza ella logró escribir un mensaje que más o menos parecía decente y lo envió.

Ah, listo. Es hora de dormir~. – Dijo ella encaminándose hacia su cama con cansancio, ya mañana leería sus nuevas adquisiciones.

**V**

El reloj marcaba las 11:45 de la mañana cuando Erika abrió los ojos con pereza, debía levantarse para hacer el desayuno y evitar vomitar en el proceso. Cada movimiento para levantarse ponía en riesgo el control legendario que llevaba sobre su propio cuerpo para no marearse y desistir de aquella tarea. Como siempre ella se repetía que no volvería a tomar de esa forma, pero estaba segura que lo volvería a hacer.

Fue en su trayecto hacia la sala que se encontró con que los libros que había dejado en el sillón ahora estaban tirados en el suelo. Erika supuso que los había dejado mal puestos y por eso se dispuso a recogerlos aun cuando se sentía mareada. Lo menos que ella quería era que se estropearan por el desorden, así que uno a uno los puso en la bolsa hasta que se percató que faltaba el más importante.

Ah, ahí estabas. – Erika al levantar la vista hacia el sillón encontró el manga de “Mírame” en todo el medio del mueble como si la estuviera esperando.

No me digas que lanzaste a tus amigos porque querías mi atención~. – Dijo ella en broma sentándose sobre el sillón con el manga en la mano. Ya parecía un buen momento para abrirlo, aun cuando ella tenía hambre y debía comer algo antes de ponerse a trabajar en sus fanfics.

Veamos… - Corrió el plástico que mantenía al volumen libre del exterior para encontrar un papel algo rasposo para sus dedos. El olor a viejo se hizo sentir al cabo de unos segundos, ella se preguntó cuanto tiempo había llevado el tomo en ese lugar para adquirir tal aroma.

_“Advertencia: Una vez comiences a leer, jamás debes parar porque tendrás un castigo. Esta historia debe ser respetada…”_

Esa era lo único que estaba escrito en la primera página. Erika pensó que quizás era algo para dar un ambiente terrorífico en la lectura o quizás solo un truco para mantener al lector leyendo.

Capítulo 01: Hola... – Leyó ella en alta voz.

No estaba segura el por qué, pero el decir eso le dio escalofríos que no tenían forma de justificarse. Y sabía que no tenía mucho sentido, a razón que el primer capítulo relataba la historia de un romance entre dos mujeres. Era curioso encontrar ese tema en un manga que parecía ser de terror por la portada.

Entonces el relato abarcaba un episodio de decepción en donde la protagonista era abandonada por su amante quien prefirió el dinero y la comodidad antes que una vida difícil ganándose la aceptación de su familia. La pobre chica no superó que la hayan dejado de esa forma y planeó un contraataque que se suscitaría el día de la boda de su ex-pareja como venganza al sentirse usada. Pero ella tenía un impedimento y ese era la gran seguridad que tenía la familia del novio en el hotel en donde se llevaría la ceremonia.

Capítulo 02: Al fin puedo verte. – Nuevamente Erika habló en alta voz pronunciando el título.

La chica de la historia para colarse en el hotel noqueó a una empleada y robó su ropa para ir a la habitación de la novia. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, ella intentó atacar a la novia con un pica hielo, pero esta se defendió y con tal muestra de fuerza consiguió noquear a su atacante. La novia decide tirarla en la bañera no sin antes amarrarla, ella está segura de que si la deja suelta, su ex la volverá a atacar y pondrá en peligro todo lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora.

Por eso, con sangre fría la sumergió en el agua y la abandonó a su suerte mientras iba a su casamiento. La novia planeaba regresar por el cadáver y tirarlo a la playa más cercana en el momento en que pudiera escapar de la fiesta. Cualquiera podría deducir que se trataba de un suicidio por un mal de amores y ella quedaría impune en tal caso alguien llegara a encontrar el cuerpo.

Qué tétrico… Pero es interesante~. Oh, el capítulo tres es… “¿Por qué me ignoras?” – Dijo la castaña pasando rápidamente la página.

¿Qué iba a pasar en la historia para que se usara un título como ese?

La novia llegó a paso veloz al departamento para llevarse el cadáver; su plan consistía en lanzarlo por el sitio en donde los empleados que se encargaban de la limpieza depositaban la ropa sucia. Así sería más fácil para ella bajar por el ascensor hasta la lavandería y arrastrar el cadáver de su ex hasta el auto. Todo saldría a pedir de boca con ese plan, ya que todos estaban ocupados con la recepción y ella ya no llevaba su traje de novia. Pero su sorpresa fue tan grande que casi estuvo a punto de caerse de rodillas por la impresión.

Su ex-novia no estaba en la bañera…

¿A dónde se había ido ella?

Incluso si ella hubiera salido caminando… ¿En donde estaban las pisadas mojadas en el piso?

Cuando Erika se disponía a pasar la siguiente página, su celular sonó sacándola de la total concentración que la había sumido el manga.

Hola. ¿Qué sucede, Megu-san? – Preguntó Erika un poco exaltada.

Sí, es que te iba a informar que hoy no tienes que venir porque el jefe decidió fumigar repentinamente… - Explicó Megu.

¿Eh? ¿Y eso? – Erika trató de esconder su alegría por el repentino día libre que acababa de ganar, ya no tendría que trabajar en la noche.

Pues… Él vio una araña… - Contestó Megu.

Ah, ya veo… Ahora recuerdo que le atemorizan las arañas. – La castaña sonrió nerviosamente al recordar ese detalle.

Si, solo era eso. Disfruta tu noche libre~. – Dijo Megu.

Gracias, nos vemos~. – Erika se despidió. Entonces su estómago resonó al colgar, recordándole a ella que no había comido absolutamente nada. Por ahora ella iría a cocinar algo delicioso mientras pensaba en el siguiente capítulo de su fanfic.

Y así Karisawa Erika se olvidó de lo que estaba leyendo…

**VI**

¡Ah, por fin terminé de escribir! – Erika exclamó muy feliz al ver su brillante nuevo capítulo que publicaría luego de darle una cuidadosa revisión. Quizás haría una pausa para hacer la cena, aunque la verdad era preferible tomar una sopa de miso en su caso. Aun no se le quitaba el dolor de cabeza de cualquier modo, era un milagro que hubiera podido pensar en una historia en ese estado. Ella caminó hasta la cocina con pereza y puso una olla con agua para preparar la sopa.

El sonido de su celular la hizo voltear…

Hola, Yumacchi~. ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella.

Los chicos quieren hacer una maratón de películas de terror ahora en el centro. ¿Te apuntas? – Dijo el joven.

mmm… Suena interesante. ¡Me apunto! – Dijo ella feliz.

Pasaremos por ti en un rato. ¿Estarás lista? – Bromeó Yumasaki.

Por supuesto~. Voy a alistarme, adiós. – Ella colgó y fue rápidamente hasta su cuarto a vestirse. Ya cuando ella había logrado parecer la de siempre aunque tuviera una resaca del tamaño de la Luna, salió hasta la sala recordando que debía apagar lo que estaba cocinando porque comería afuera.

Erika se quedó estática al ver que la cocina estaba llena de vapor, no entendía cómo había sucedido si no había tanta agua en la olla. Es por esto que todo lo que pudiera reflejar alguna cosa en esta parte de la casa estaba completamente empañado a la vista de ella.

Ya debería bajar… - Erika le dio lo mismo y salió de su departamento sin notar que uno de los espejos en el recorrido estaba también empañado, pero a diferencia de las demás cosas, esta decía “Hola”.

**VII**

Jajaja, esa película daba más risa que miedo. Creo que la agregaré a mi colección. – Erika seguía riéndose mientras Togusa manejaba hacia el departamento de ella para dejarla ahí.

Creo que me dio más miedo la forma en que estaba pintado ese auto… Qué desperdicio. – Dijo con horror Togusa.

Pero la chica del cuchillo era demasiado sensual, por un segundo pude notar que sus ojos eran rojos… ¡Eso fue fantástico! – Comentó Yumasaki.

Tiene un mensaje, amo. Tiene un mensaje, amo. Tiene un mensaje, amo. Tiene un mensaje, amo. – El tono de mensajes repicó, interrumpiendo la conversación de los presentes.

Parece que alguien está desesperado por contactarte. – Dijo Kadota.

Veamos… ¿Eh? – Erika expresó al leer sus respectivos mensajes.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Yumasaki.

Todos solamente dicen “Hola”, a excepción del último que dice “Al fin puedo verte”. – Erika hizo mala cara después de leer eso.

Era un poco tétrico.

Y lo peor del asunto es que no veía el número del remitente, en ese lugar solo aparecían letras extrañas que no tenían una posible traducción.

Debe ser un error. Solo bórralo. – Sugirió Togusa deteniendo el auto frente al edificio de Erika.

Es verdad... ¡Chicos, los veo mañana! – Ella bajó de la van con el sentimiento de que algo no estaba muy bien que digamos. Esos mensajes eran parecidos a los títulos del manga que no había terminado de leer porque se le había olvidado. Erika dudaba mucho que eso del castigo fuera verdad, porque solo era un manga.

Nada malo podía pasar si leías un manga.

¿Verdad?

**VIII**

Las siguientes horas fueron sorpresivamente tranquilas para Erika quien seguía un poco preocupada por no haber continuado el manga y haber interrumpido su lectura en el proceso. Así que cuando ella hubo terminado de actualizar todo lo que debía, tomó un tiempo para seguir con la extraña lectura para ver si horas después se reía de su tonto sentimiento de inquietud.

Ella abrió el tomo en donde más o menos pensaba que había quedado, pero resulta que terminó en el inicio del capítulo tres, más específicamente en la hoja del título. Si antes Erika había leído “¿Por qué me ignoras?”, ahora dicha página decía “¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?”.

El texto había cambiado o eso le indicaba su mente a Erika.

_Al fin puedo verte._

_¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?_

Jajaja… Estoy dándole mucha importancia a esto. Es un buen truco. – Erika comenzó a buscar en la página anterior lo que ella había leído inicialmente. Lo único que podía pensar que las paginas se hubieran pegado y así le había dado la ilusión de que algo no era igual que antes. Porque era imposible que este manga tuviera algo extraño.

_Era un simple manga después de todo…_

Su mente se lo estaba repitiendo aun cuando ella normalmente no le agradaba pensar de esa forma. Para Erika no eran solo mangas, eran historias que sacudían su corazón de forma positiva, pero esto era diferente. Esto le estaba generando ansiedad y temor en su interior.

Solo continúa leyendo… No creo que esto sea como crees, Erika. – Se dijo a sí misma y avanzó hasta la parte en donde había quedado.

La novia no encontraba el cadáver de su ex dentro de la bañera y tampoco había algo que demostrara que ella se hubiera ido caminando. Por más que ella buscó el cuerpo no lo pudo encontrar y por eso al no ser capaz de estar más tiempo lejos de la fiesta, la novia optó por regresar a la ceremonia, rogando que su ex no apareciera de nuevo para asesinarla ni arruinar sus planes.

Capítulo 04: Solo voltea… - Erika se sintió más insegura después de leer eso. Incluso cuando estaba sentada en un sillón temía girar la cabeza.

¿Por qué ella se sentía de esta forma?

La respuesta se estaba volviendo más evidente a medida que leía los títulos. Por fin ella entendía porque no le parecía que encajaran con la historia. No estaban ligados al relato, estaban dirigidos al lector quizás. Era solo un presentimiento que todos sus años de lectora de mangas le habían proporcionado.

Regresando a la historia que Erika ya dudaba si quería seguir leyendo…

Pasaron un par de años en que la novia se estableció en las comodidades que siempre deseó. Todo estuvo bien hasta que un día ella recordó a su ex, casualmente fue en una fecha cercana a su matrimonio en donde se suponía debía irse de Luna de miel con su esposo. Sin embargo, ese año su esposo había enfermado y aquellos planes se habían ido por el caño.

Con solo el pensamiento de la mujer que supuestamente había amado y luego desechado al no contar con los elementos para ser aceptada, la novia solo pudo sentirse intranquila porque no sabía si esta seguía con vida. Era extraño que solo desapareciera y ya esa noche; había estado al pendiente de las noticias en esa época y nunca nada como un cadáver apareció. Justo cuando ella estaba pensando eso, un mensaje con un remitente extraño llegó al celular de la novia con un mensaje muy peculiar.

_“Solo voltea y me verás. Yo te estoy viendo desde el espejo.”_

Creo que dejaré de leer esto… Comienza a perturbarme. – Los números del remitente del dibujo eran igual de raros que los del mensaje que Erika había recibido. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente al no saber cómo reaccionar.

Karisawa Erika podía ser tachada de loca, pero notaba que algo no estaba bien y ahora podía leer los indicios de ello.

Tiene un mensaje, amo. Tiene un mensaje, amo. Tiene un mensaje, amo. Tiene un mensaje, amo. Tiene un mensaje, amo. - Ella saltó por el miedo del repentino ruido, nunca imaginó que la voz de Ono Daisuke pudiera darle un susto de muerte como ese.

Tendría que ser todo lo contrario.

Erika levantó el celular y abrió todos los mensajes uno por uno con angustia.

_“Solo voltea.”_

_“Aquí estoy.”_

_“Hay un espejo a tu espalda.”_

_“Mira hacia atrás.”_

_“Voltea y estaremos juntas, Erika.”_

¿U-Un espejo? – Erika estuvo a punto de voltear, pero el hecho de que el mensaje tuviera escrito su nombre fue más que suficiente para que no lo hiciera. Ella con miedo y sin mirar tiró el espejo detrás del sillón para que así no pudiera verlo por accidente.

¿Cuántos espejos más había en el departamento?

Si ella no mal recordaba debía haber uno en la cocina, en el baño y finalmente su cuarto. Esos serían los lugares de los que debía encargarse antes de que algo le pasara a ella.

Karisawa Erika no se dejaría atrapar por lo que sea que quería que volteara.

**IX**

Habían pasado dos días en que Erika no había salido de su departamento, ella se había sumido en la oscuridad de este en donde se sentía más segura que en el mismo exterior. Viviendo de pan y agua en un closet era así como resistía, de esa forma no tendría que mirar a su espalda porque no había forma que algo estuviera detrás de ella en ese lugar.

No hay nada detrás de mí… No puedo ver a nadie en esta oscuridad… - Erika susurraba riendo un poco en baja voz desde el suelo. Ella tenía tanto miedo de salir de ese lugar que aceptaba vivir de esa forma, incluso su celular lo había tirado a la basura después de recibir más de esos horribles mensajes que solo le provocaban gritar.

Cada mensaje describía lo que ella estaba haciendo…

Ya no lo soportaba.

No se atrevía a tocar el celular.

¿Cuánto más ella podría soportar de esta manera?

**X**

La madrugada de la tercera noche, Erika despertó por el sonido de algo cayéndose en la cocina.

“¿Qué fue eso…?” – Pensó ella con miedo. Pero no saldría de su escondite, ella sabía que “eso” trataba de hacerla salir para obligarla a voltear. Si ella flaqueaba en su determinación algo malo le pasaría.

Esta era otra de tantas distracciones…

No le haría caso…

**XI**

Una semana había pasado y ella había sobrevivido caminando por su departamento con los ojos cerrados. Al principio pensó que quizás algo la atraparía en el trayecto, pero parecía ser que eso no podía tocarla.

Eso sí…

El sentimiento que algo caminaba detrás de ella era un detalle que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Su espalda siempre se sentía fría aun cuando no habían bajas temperaturas para que se diera aquello. Sin contar que el olor a putrefacción le acompañaba en cada centímetro que daba dentro del departamento.

Pero había solo una cosa que golpeaba su razón cada vez que lo escuchaba a medida que caminaba.

Pasos…

Por más que ella intentara ignorarlos y pensar que era solo su imaginación, ahí estaban ellos haciéndose sentir con maldad.

Pasos mojados…

Y lo que era aún peor es que cuando regresaba hacia el closet los dedos de sus pies se topaban con algo húmedo y viscoso.

“No quiero ver…” – Erika ya casi estaba por llorar.

Esta ansiedad la estaba matando lentamente.

Quería que alguien viniera a ayudarla y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Quería pensar que esto era solo un sueño del cual despertaría pronto.

Se arrepentía enormemente de haber comprado el dichoso manga.

**XII**

Ya estaba harta…

Ya no quería estar encerrada.

Quería abrir los ojos, pero tenía miedo.

El lugar que pensaba que era seguro ya no se percibía de esa forma.

Erika no estaba sola en estos momentos, ella lo sabía por el olor a muerte que estaba llenando el pequeño espacio. Cada vez estaba más frío todo a su alrededor, empeorando su estado bajo esa frazada.

La desesperación carcomía el corazón de Erika.

**XIII**

¡Karisawa-san! ¡Karisawa-san! ¿Estás ahí? – El ruido de la puerta siendo tocada despertó a Erika quien antes de que pudiera ver algo mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

“Yumacchi…” – Erika se levantó y caminó a ciegas hasta la puerta con un poco de esperanza. Tal vez si le contaba lo que pasaba entonces él podría ayudarle en su gran problema. En unos cuantos pasos ella pudo palpar la puerta y cuando la abrió no vio a nadie ahí. Solo estaba recostado en la pared de enfrente el tomo maldito, cuya portada ya no se veía igual. El manto que tapaba el objeto plano ya no estaba sobre este, revelando que había un espejo que reflejaba a Erika desde su posición.

Mírame… - Una voz susurró a la espalda de Erika pero cuando estuvo a punto de voltear involuntariamente, se abstuvo de hacerlo y comenzó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la calle.

No la atraparía.

No la atraparía.

¡No la atraparía!

De alguna forma, ella pudo reunir las fuerzas necesarias en sus piernas para llegar hasta la planta baja en donde parecía ser de madrugada. Si llegaba a la carretera tal vez podría estar segura hasta la mañana, para luego buscar ayuda de cualquier experto en la materia que pudiera deshacerse de esa cosa que la perseguía. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver que más adelante habían vidrieras de los comercios que reflejaban lo que había en la calle.

La única manera de avanzar era pasando por ahí.

Erika cerró los ojos para correr sin pensar en nada más.

Los pasos húmedos retumbaban en su oído de una forma aterradora.

Lamentablemente para ella, un auto venía por esa vía a toda velocidad. El impacto fue contundente, tanto así que Erika voló varios metros en el aire hasta chocar contra la acera.

¡Te dije que no condujeras tan rápido! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Acelera! – Gritó uno de los sujetos que estaba en el auto.

¡N-No quiero ir a la cárcel! ¡Lo siento! – Dijo el conductor arrancando de nuevo y perdiéndose en la siguiente vía.

A-Ayuda… - Erika respiraba agitada en el suelo. No sentía sus piernas y los brazos estaban en una posición muy mala que le dificultaba levantarse. Entonces cayó en cuenta de la perspectiva que tenía de las cosas mientras estaba tirada en el suelo.

Ella estaba ligeramente volteada hacia atrás.

¡Erika podía ver hacia su espalda!

N-No… - Una sombra se arrastraba hacia su destruido cuerpo.

Una silueta que tomaba una forma femenina con rasgos grotescos y retorcidos estaba a metros de ella. Su cabello enmarañado y rubio caía por su rostro, tapando sus ojos por completo desde su posición. A medida que acortaba la distancia su cuerpo parecía ensortijarse alrededor de sí misma para pavor de Erika.

Me miraste… - La voz de la criatura sonaba distorsionada y muy lejana de una mujer.

Era como un monstruo.

¡Noooo! ¡Por favor! ¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame en paz! – Erika ya estaba llorando presa del pánico y el horror.

El aire putrefacto llenaba sus fosas nasales. No quería que se acercara más, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las manos verdosas se adueñaron del rostro sangrante de la chica, obligándola a mirar los ojos de la maligna entidad.

Erika no podía ver nada dentro de esas fosas que se suponía debía contener unos ojos normales.  

No.

Ahí no había nada más oscuridad que iba escurriéndose por sus mejillas y salpicaba sobre el rostro de Erika.

Al fin pudiste mirarme… - La voz distorsionada habló revelando la segunda boca que abarcaba todo el rostro del monstruo. Esta grotesca vista quedó grabada en las retinas de Erika antes de que todo acabara.

**XIV**

No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué ella cometería suicidio? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! – Gritó Yumasaki completamente fuera de sí. En la mañana del octavo día en que Erika había desaparecido, la policía había contactado a los conocidos de la joven de veinticinco años para que ayudaran con las investigaciones y así cerrar el caso de una vez.

Lo sé, Yumasaki. No creo que alguien como ella hubiera optado por tirarse delante de un auto. D-Debe haber algo que la policía no ha encontrado… - Kadota dijo tratando de contener la frustración que sentía.

¿Y eso qué es…? – Preguntó Togusa al ver un paquete en la mano de Yumasaki.

Lo policía encontró este manga cerca de ella. – Contestó el rubio sacando el manga maldito.

¿Por qué llevaría eso en ese momento…? – Togusa no entendía la acción de Erika.

No lo sé, pero tal vez descubra algo de su suicidio. Necesito entender qué fue lo que pasó. Como es posible que fuéramos amigos y no supiera que le pasaba algo… ¡Soy lo peor! – Yumasaki se seguía culpando.

Nosotros también… Te ayudaremos a descubrir lo que pasó. – Declaró Kadota.

Pienso igual… - Togusa añadió a lo que había dicho Kadota mientras miraba la extraña portada que tenía como añadidura especial, una mano ensangrentada que sobresalía en una de las esquinas del manto que intentaba cubrir el espejo.

Ellos pronto conocerían la verdad del suicidio de Karisawa Erika si en tal caso lograban sobrevivir…

**-FIN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, el destino de Erika fue un poco cruel y agónico D8. Y Yumasaki se quedó sin su compañera ;w;  
> Bueno, espero que les gustara, me iré a escribir el otro relato a ver si lo termino hoy 8D.  
> Buenas madrugadas~.


	3. ¿Quieres ser feliz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, sé que no logré llegar antes de que terminara Halloween, así que… ¡Feliz Halloween atrasado 8D! Realmente me demoré mucho con esta historia, aunque no tanto como con la de Erika.

**I**

Shizuo… ¿Qué te pasó? Pareciera que te hubiera atacado un gato. – Comentó Tom al ver a Shizuo llegar a su lugar de trabajo.

Rompí el espejo del baño la semana pasada y bueno… Me tocaba afeitarme hoy. – Contestó Shizuo tocándose la cabeza con pena. Su furia incontrolable lo había dominado aquel día y por ello había terminado rompiendo el espejo sin querer.

Así que te afeitaste a ciegas… Eso es peligroso, aunque no creo que te afecte realmente, aun así pienso que deberías comprar uno nuevo pronto. – Dijo Tom suspirando.

Lo haré después del trabajo. – Dijo Shizuo viendo como todos en la oficina veían sus heridas algo tapadas como dolorosas, ya que se imaginaban como debía sentirse.

¿Puedo hacerles una sugerencia? – Interrumpió la recepcionista. Ella simplemente no podía quedarse callada ante tal falta de cuidado de sí mismo por parte de Shizuo.

¿Sobre qué…? – Preguntó Shizuo dirigiendo su atención a la mujer que rara vez le hablaba en la oficina.

Hay una tienda en el centro que abrió recientemente. Tiene buenas ofertas, deberías ir antes de que se acaben. Si no mal recuerdo son hasta hoy. – Recomendó la recepcionista.

¿De verdad? – Shizuo abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la revelación de ese dato útil.

Sí, te haré un mapa para que puedas llegar. – Contestó ella tomando un papel para escribir la dirección, la cual se la dio después de pasados unos segundos.

Gracias. – Dijo Shizuo tomando el papel que lo llevaría hasta esa tienda de ofertas.

**II**

Ya acabada la jornada de trabajo, Shizuo se dirigió hasta el lugar que le había señalado la recepcionista, pero no le fue muy fácil encontrarlo a la primera. Antes le había tocado dar cuatro vueltas completas a la manzana para hallar lo que estaba buscando. Lo raro del caso es que le parecía haber pasado ya por el sitio donde estaba el local, pero no lo había visto en ninguna de las ocasiones.

De cualquier forma ya lo había encontrado. Si él se daba prisa, podría estar en su departamento antes de que comenzara a llover. Además ahorraría dinero que podía utilizar para comprar cigarrillos.

Hola. ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Shizuo fue abordado por un vendedor apenas estuvo a unos metros del local. El hombre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo le provocaba a Shizuo querer golpearlo por alguna razón que desconocía. No era como si le recordara a Izaya, pero había algo que le decía que no era de fiar.

Pero estaba de más decir que Shizuo solo venía por un espejo para evitar ir al trabajo con ese mal aspecto que había llevado en la mañana. Por eso, Shizuo omitió el mal presentimiento y se limitó a contestar la pregunta del hombre para ver si hacía más corta la interacción. Los truenos le indicaban a él que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder si no quería llegar empapado a su hogar.

Busco un espejo. Me dijeron que tienen buenas ofertas aquí. – Respondió el rubio.

Ah, un espejo~. Sígame por favor, le mostraré unos cuantos que tenemos disponibles. – Guió el sonriente vendedor al bartender hacia la tienda.

**III**

¿Aún no le interesa ninguno? – Preguntó el vendedor después de estar mostrándole todos los modelos durante media hora.

Todos son demasiado pomposos… - Shizuo no estaba seguro si esa era la palabra, pero realmente ninguno le agradaba. Nunca imaginó que comprar un espejo podía ser algo tan tedioso como esto, si hubiera sabido esto, mejor hubiera contenido su furia para evitar romper el espejo de su casa.

Pomposos dices… - Tal parecía ser que Shizuo era de ese tipo de clientes simples o así lo veía el vendedor.

Tengo uno en la bodega, déjeme buscarlo. – El vendedor recordó que había un espejo más que su jefe por alguna razón había dejado en ese lugar. Él no entendía el porqué de esto, ya que no le veía ninguna falla al espejo. En fin, era un buen momento para deshacerse de este.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre regresó con el espejo en sus manos y se lo mostró a Shizuo.

Ese me gusta. ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Dijo Shizuo.

500 yenes… - El vendedor le indicó el precio, no estaba seguro porque el espejo tenía ese precio pero imaginaba que podía deberse a que no poseía ningún rasgo peculiar.

**IV**

Shizuo no tuvo problemas para instalar el espejo en su baño, le parecía que le había quedado perfecto porque no lo había roto en el proceso. Debía admitir que siempre había sido malo para este tipo de trabajos porque si no se medía, terminaba arruinándolo todo. Solo esperaba que este espejo le durara más y que él mismo pudiera controlar su temperamento.

Cuando estaba por botar la caja en donde venía su nuevo espejo, Shizuo se encontró con un manual que podía pensarse que estaba relacionado con la instalación del mismo. El bartender lo tomó de la caja con aburrimiento y lo abrió para cerciorarse de que fuera así para tirarlo a la basura de igual forma. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con otro tipo de manual que parecía algo escrito por niños, por lo absurdo que estaba impreso en el papel.

Gracias por comprar el espejo de la felicidad. Por favor lea el manual detenidamente para poder usarlo de manera correcta. – Leyó Shizuo con incredulidad.

¿Quién demonios se creería esto?

Patrañas… - Shizuo tiró el libro en el cesto de la basura cercana a su cuarto y luego se lanzó sobre su cama para descansar. El día siguiente sería sábado y solo trabajaría hasta el mediodía, aun así tendría que madrugar y estar de “ánimos” para hacer que los deudores pagaran sus cuentas como debían. Entonces el bartender cerró sus ojos y dejó que el mundo de los sueños le diera la bienvenida.

**V**

Ah… ¿Eh? – Shizuo abrió los ojos al sentir un estruendo desde el exterior de su cuarto, al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta se dio cuenta que una luz venía desde el pasillo. El rubio se levantó con pereza y caminó hasta el pasillo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. No recordaba haber dejado ninguna luz encendida cuando se acostó.

Después de varios metros recorridos, él descubrió que la luz venía desde el interior del baño cuya puerta ahora estaba entreabierta. Shizuo se sintió ligeramente perturbado con esto, pero caminó hacia adentro de igual forma. Si algo lo atacaba entonces él solo lo golpearía y lo mandaría a volar por la ventana.

El bartender entonces verificó con la vista que todo estuviera bien mientras caminaba, no había nada fuera de lo normal en el lugar. Hasta que vio las gotas de un líquido celeste sobre el lavamanos. Él bajó la cabeza para observar la viscosidad extraña, tal vez era solo jabón. En eso, Shizuo se topó con un hilo rojo que colgaba desde arriba de su cabeza, el cual al examinar su procedencia se dio cuenta que venía del espejo.

Cuando Shizuo miró directamente el espejo, observó que su reflejo le estaba sonriendo. Y no conforme con eso, se encontraba en una posición muy diferente a la que Shizuo estaba llevando.

¿Qué…? – Shizuo se alejó tratando de no espantarse, pero consiguió todo lo contrario al ver que el reflejo no cambiaba al igual que él.

Acércate. Recuerda que no soy algo malo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Este es un sueño de cualquier forma. – Dijo su reflejo.

¿Un sueño…? – El rubio todavía no lo creía, pero tenía que serlo porque los reflejos en los espejos no hablaban.

Sí, eso tenía que ser un sueño.

Sí. Para ser feliz necesitas jalar este hilo hacia tu lado. Hazlo y mañana te pasará algo bueno. – Dijo amistosamente el reflejo.

¿Algo bueno…? – Interrogó Shizuo dudoso.

Sí, algo bueno, solo tienes que jalar el hilo y seremos felices. – El Shizuo del espejo señaló el hilo.

No lo sé… - Shizuo se alejó y al hacerlo cayó al suelo, despertando de inmediato con el ruido del despertador. El rubio se tocó la frente un poco aturdido. Ese había sido un sueño raro, pero al menos eso era lo único que era.

Ah, diablos… - Él se levantó de inmediato para ir a darse un baño, no tenía tiempo de pensar en un tonto sueño porque iba a llegar tarde. Como él pensó, el avistamiento del baño no tuvo nada fuera de lo común, estaba todo tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior, así que no tendría que preocuparse por ello más tiempo.

**VI**

¿Y cómo te fue con el espejo nuevo, Shizuo? – Preguntó de repente Tom mientras caminaban por la plaza, pero Shizuo no contestó por estar mirando el piso como muerto.

¿Shizuo? Hola… ¡Tierra a Shizuo! – Tom tuvo que pasar su mano delante del rostro de Shizuo para que este le prestara atención.

Lo siento, Tom-san. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? – Shizuo se disculpó.

No pasa nada. Solo te preguntaba que cómo te había ido con tu nuevo espejo. – Dijo Tom.

Muy bien, lo pude instalar sin romper nada más… - Shizuo sentía un  poco de orgullo por eso.

Ya veo, es bueno escuchar eso. Por cierto… ¿Dormiste bien? Te ves un poco ojeroso. – Señaló Tom.

Si dormí bien, pero tuve un extraño sueño… - Comentó Shizuo.

¿Un extraño sueño…? Espero que no augure nada malo jajaja. – Dijo Tom mirando a ambos lados de la calle para cruzar con Shizuo.

Yo tampoco, es solo que-… - Shizuo no había terminado la oración cuando un letrero de menos de un metro golpeó la cabeza de Tom, derrumbándolo en el piso para espanto de este.

¡Tom-san! ¡Tom-san! – Shizuo quitó el letrero de inmediato, notando como la sangre caía a borbotones de la frente de Tom. Las personas que estaban alrededor se encargaron de llamar a una ambulancia para que se apersonara al lugar. Nadie entendía cómo había pasado todo tan rápido, solo podían decir que una violenta brisa había arrancado literalmente el letrero de su lugar.

**VII**

No estés tan preocupado, Shizuo. El doctor dijo que todo parecía estar en su lugar. Aunque debo quedarme al menos una semana para que me hagan más exámenes. – Dijo Tom con tranquilidad en la cama del hospital.

De todas formas estoy preocupado, realmente había demasiada sangre. Por un momento temí que ese golpe lo hubiera matado. – Shizuo expresó su preocupación.

Siento haberte preocupado, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – Tom trató de tranquilizar a su kouhai que parecía más agotado que otra cosa.

Está bien. – Shizuo intentó calmarse.

Disculpe Tanaka-san, pero la hora de visita ya terminó. – Dijo una enfermera tocando ligeramente la puerta.

Ah, está bien. Shizuo intenta dormir hoy, el jefe te dio unos días mientras me recupero. – Agregó Tom, nadie más podría trabajar con Shizuo si él estaba en ese estado.

Vendré mañana, Tom-san. Usted también descanse. – Shizuo se despidió con respeto antes de irse.

**VIII**

Shizuo nuevamente escuchó un estruendo en su departamento, él miró hacia el pasillo y vio la misma luz con cansancio. Aun cuando podía ignorarla y seguir durmiendo, había algo que lo obligaba a levantarse e ir al encuentro con el origen de ese ruido. Este era parecido al sonido de cuando golpeas el vidrio con la yema de los dedos, pero con más intensidad.

Luego de varios segundos, él estuvo frente a su propio reflejo en el espejo que le sonreía como bienvenida al igual que el día anterior.

¿Eres feliz? – Preguntó su reflejo.

No. – Respondió Shizuo casi hipnotizado por estar medio dormido.

¿Quieres serlo? – Inquirió el reflejo.

Sí. – Contestó Shizuo con el problema de Tom en su mente.

Jala el hilo. – Sugirió el otro.

Shizuo tomó el hilo rojo y lo jaló sin más, cayendo al suelo en el proceso. Sus ojos se cerraron al no poder con el agotamiento que lo invadía.

**IX**

Shizuo despertó en el piso del baño sin saber lo que hacía ahí. Entonces miró el espejo espantado de pensar en la posibilidad que su sueño hubiera sido real, pero dudaba que eso pudiera ser posible. Solo era un simple y molesto sueño sin sentido.

Quizás solo se había vuelto sonámbulo.

No.

Eso tampoco podía ser posible.

Tengo que ir a visitar a Tom-san y-… - Shizuo se quedó de piedra al ver su mano. Un hilo rojo estaba en ella junto con un líquido viscoso de color celeste. Ambas cosas eran igual a su sueño y eso le llenaba de un sentimiento que solo podía definir como inseguridad.

_Solo tienes que jalar el hilo y seremos felices._

Su instinto le gritaba que algo no estaba bien.

Debía irse rápidamente hacia el hospital que era el primer lugar en donde podía imaginar que ese mal augurio que Tom hablaba el día anterior podía comenzar.

**X**

Shizuo… ¿Por qué te ves peor que ayer…? ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Tom al verlo llegar corriendo hasta su cuarto.

T-Tom-san… ¿E-Está bien? – Shizuo preguntó agitado.

Si… ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Quiero decir, podría estar peor. – Dijo Tom.

Es que pensé… No, olvídelo. Me alegra demasiado que esté bien. – Dijo Shizuo aliviado de ver que su mal presentimiento podía estar en un gran error.

Jajaja, no exageres, Shizuo. El doctor me dijo que pueden darme de alta mañana. Solo estaré una noche más aquí. – Tom sonrió.

Es bueno saber eso. Mañana lo vendré a buscar entonces. – Declaró Shizuo más calmado.

**XI**

Ese sueño… - Shizuo murmuraba para sí mismo entre tanto ignoraba los saludos de Simon y sus frases extrañas relacionadas al sushi. No solo era el sueño en sí, se sentía más cansado y pesado como si llevara algo a cuestas. Se miró en el reflejo de una vidriera y no notó nada raro en ese lugar.

Entonces…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Cansancio?

¿Anemia?

Él no lo sabía con exactitud.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al percibir el aroma que detestaba. Los orbes enfurecidos se toparon con la silueta que le podía hacer perder el juicio en cuestión de segundos. Shizuo tomó una señal de tránsito y corrió hasta donde estaba parado aquel ser que solo empañaba su _felicidad_ con sus juegos.

¡Izayaaaaaaaa! ¡¿No te dije que te alejaras de Ikebukuro?! – Shizuo gritó embravecido.

Eh… Shizu-chan… - Izaya no perdió el tiempo en saludos y comenzó a correr, se podía notar que Shizuo estaba más salvaje de lo usual. De cualquier manera, el informante no tenía tiempo para perder, debido a que necesitaba finalizar un encargo en pocos días.

¡Detente! ¡Maldita pulga! – Gritó el rubio.

No hay forma que pare con esa cara que tienes... – Dijo Izaya por lo bajo tomando el camino hacia un callejón que sabía que era algo intrincado y que le daría la oportunidad de perder a Shizuo.

¡N-No te dejaré escap-…! – A diferencia de Izaya, Shizuo tenía una mejor perspectiva de las cosas alrededor del informante al ir más atrás, por eso pudo contemplar como una parte de las escaleras exteriores de un edificio se desprendía de improviso y caía sobre el pelinegro. El rubio abrió los ojos con espanto al entender lo que estaba pasando.

Izaya había sido aplastado por unas escaleras de metal.

El horror de Shizuo fue tan grande que corrió hasta el lugar del derrumbe y comenzó a tirar los barrotes hacia los lados para sacar a Izaya.

Izaya… Izaya… Izaya… - Shizuo repetía con una intensidad insana.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Todas las veces que había ido detrás de Izaya, jamás había pasado algo como esto.

Ah… ¡Ahhh! – Izaya se quejó presa del intenso dolor al Shizuo mover el barrote que había rozado su abdomen. El bartender desgarró la ropa de Izaya para ver el estado en que estaba, desde su punto podía notar heridas muy profundas en donde la sangre no dejaba de salir. Secciones de la cintura habían quedado totalmente sin piel, dándole un aspecto aún más desesperante a todo. El rostro del informante estaba todo manchado de sangre, resaltando esa expresión de angustia en sus ojos.

E-Espera… Ya llamé a una ambulancia. Izaya mantente despierto… - Shizuo no sabía que más decir. Esta situación era más de lo que podía manejar, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba actuando de esta forma. Solo quería que la maldita ambulancia llegara y curara a Izaya rápido.

**XII**

Shizuo acababa con su vigésimo cigarrillo a pesar de que media hora atrás una enfermera lo había regañado por fumar en el hospital, pero había desistido de volverlo a hacer al darse cuenta con quien estaba hablando. Así que se podía decir que el personal en el hospital había comenzado a ignorarlo desde entonces.

Tch… Demonios… - Shizuo maldecía desde el asiento de la sala de espera.

Eso no había sido normal.

Nada lo era.

Algo estaba muy mal.

¿Acaso tenía que ver con esos sueños?

¿Quizás el espejo?

¿Es usted su familiar? – Preguntó el doctor al salir del quirófano, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de Shizuo.

S-Si… Soy su primo. – Mintió él. No conocía el número de Mairu y Kururi para informarles. Tampoco quería que estuvieran cerca de él, temía que algo malo volviera a suceder. Shinra y Celty quedaban descartados también, si lo que pensaba que estaba pasando estaba relacionado al espejo y él, entonces no era buena idea involucrarlos.

Tiene daños serios en su cuerpo, probablemente no vuelva a caminar y… - El doctor no estaba seguro de querer compartir la siguiente información.

¿Qué más pasa…? – Shizuo tragó saliva.

Tuvimos que amputarle una pierna porque no había forma de salvarla… Por favor, llame a sus otros familiares porque si consigue sobrevivir esta noche, necesitará el apoyo de todos ustedes. – Dijo lamentándose el doctor quien volvió a entrar al quirófano.

Shizuo quedó en shock.

El sujeto que él había odiado tanto por diez años ahora estaba de esa forma en una cama, completamente destrozado por algo que quizás era su culpa.

No.

No era su culpa.

El espejo era el culpable de las desgracias que estaban pasando a las personas que él conocía.

T-Tengo que irme… Tom-san está en este hospital. Debo alejarme… Jajaja… - Shizuo sonaba agotado y demente al decir esto.

**XIII**

El barman abrió la puerta con desesperación, el objetivo en su mente estaba probablemente en el basurero.

¿D-Dónde está? ¡Maldición! – El agotamiento le ponía de mal humor, quería lanzar una máquina expendedora para tranquilizarse porque ya ni cigarrillos tenía. Para su suerte, él pudo palpar el folleto que antes había lanzado a la basura y lo sacó con exasperación.

El espejo de la felicidad siempre buscará lo mejor para su dueño. Todo lo que le moleste o le incomode, el espejo se encargará de minimizarlo… ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso…?! – Shizuo al leer eso solo se puso más nervioso. Izaya le incomodaba como los mil demonios pero eso significaba que tenía que quedar de esa forma. Nunca hubiera pedido que algo así le sucediera a nadie, ni siquiera a ese ser infeliz que él perjuraba que iba a asesinar cuando lo atrapara.

No.

Esto no se sentía bien.

Izaya había perdido su movilidad y una pierna.

Eso no era algo para alegrarse, él no era ese tipo de persona para sentirse así.

El espejo buscará la felicidad para su dueño y tomará esta de las personas que la amenazan. En esto también entran las personas que cuenten con una mayor felicidad que el propietario. El espejo no descansará hasta sacar la última gota de felicidad. Una vez que estén dormidos, todo comenzará… – Shizuo quedó frío después de leer este párrafo.

¿Una vez estén dormidos?

¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¿Cómo tomará la felicidad de ellos…?

Debo volver… - El rubio guardó el folleto y salió corriendo del departamento sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

**XIV**

¿No desea algo más, Tanaka-san? – Preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

No, a menos que quiera hacerme compañía toda la noche~. – Dijo Tom.

Jajaja, no sea bromista. Tengo turno de noche hoy, pero prometo darme una vuelta por aquí~. – La enfermera le guiñó un ojo a Tom. Por primera vez Tom se sintió demasiado feliz de estar un hospital, normalmente las mujeres no le hacían caso. Debían caerle letreros en la cabeza más a menudo.

Estaré esperándola~. – Dijo él recostándose en la almohada.

De repente tenía sueño y no comprendía el por qué. Él había estado durmiendo casi toda la tarde después de que Shizuo se retirara a su departamento. Quizás eran solo los medicamentos que le habían puesto antes. Las luces se apagaron ligeramente en el pasillo y Tom decidió que no tenía caso estar pensando en la razón de su cansancio. Su único deber era dormir para recuperarse rápido y así volver al trabajo.

Y mientras él cerraba los ojos, la figura de un individuo se podía ver desde el oscuro pasillo. Cada vez que Tom pestañaba detectaba al ser más cercano a su habitación. Lo extraño de todo es que aun cuando estaba oscuro, no habían suficientes sombras para que esta persona se viera como si no tuviera ojos ni boca.

Sin embargo, así era como se visualizaba aquel sujeto.

Entre más cerca estaba la persona, más sueño tenía Tanaka Tom. Le era difícil mantenerse despierto en esa situación en que su corazón iba a mil por horas por el raro miedo que sentía. Cuando la criatura estuvo frente a la cama el cuerpo de Tom quedó paralizado por completo, lo único que reflejaba el pánico de Tom eran sus ojos muy abiertos.

Duerme… - Dijo una voz deformada que tenía otras voces que acompañaban a esta.

Tanaka Tom cayó dormido de inmediato obedeciendo la aterradora orden.

**XV**

Tom-san… - Shizuo se recostó en la puerta al llegar. Él reparó en el detalle de que la habitación estaba completamente oscura y que a duras penas podía ver la cama.

¿Tom-san? ¿Está ahí? – Preguntó Shizuo rogando que le dieran una respuesta pronta, tanto silencio estaba taladrando su razón. Él decidió acercarse no sin antes intentar encender la luz, pero esta no servía. Tomando su celular para iluminar el camino hacia la cama, Shizuo notó un bulto sobre esta.

Él tragó saliva.

Disculpe por despertarlo… - El rubio extendió su mano trémula hacia la frazada con que se cubría el bulto y con movimiento lento la apartó. Podía ver claramente lo que se escondía debajo. Muchos sentimientos recorrieron el interior de Shizuo al procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Horror.

Shock.

Espanto.

Asco…

El barman al no poder contener su repulsión comenzó a vomitar mientras caía de rodillas. Lo que estaba en la cama era más de lo que hubiera querido ver. Su senpai había quedado de una forma grotesca. Más correcto era decir que solo quedaba su piel, ya que era todo lo que podía reconocer entre entrañas esparcidas y huesos. En eso, el ruido de un golpe sordo llamó la atención de Shizuo quien vio un largo brazo jalar la piel de Tanaka Tom para llevársela por la ventana.

Luego de varios segundos en que Shizuo se quedó impactado por el avistamiento de aquella horrible extremidad, que bien parecía sacado de sus peores pesadillas, él corrió hacia la ventana para tratar de encontrar a la cosa que había hecho esto. Una sombra enorme se movía por las paredes de la planta continua del hospital.

Espera… ¿No es dónde está Izaya…? – Él dijo en un hilo de voz hacia sí mismo.

Otra persona terminaría de la misma manera que Tom.

El solo hecho de que todo esto implicaba que era su culpa, lo hacía ver como la peor basura. Si “eso” acababa con Izaya, luego iría por Kasuka y todos sus conocidos uno a uno.

Debía detenerlo…

**XVI**

El cuerpo de Izaya fue levantado lentamente en el aire por múltiples manos putrefactas y huesudas que buscaban llevarlo hasta la boca principal.

¡Espera! – Gritó Shizuo viendo una amorfa y enorme criatura llena de brazos por todas partes. Toda la valentía que él había reunido para llegar hasta ahí se fue en el instante en que esa cosa monstruosa se volteó.

Amo… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Aun no puedo llevarte la felicidad. – Dijo una voz horrenda.

¿Q-Qué le hiciste a Tom-san? – Shizuo volvía a sentirse asqueado, ni siquiera sabía de donde exactamente venía esa voz. Una de las manos trajo un frasco que contenía un líquido celeste.

La felicidad de Tom-san es ahora tuya, amo. – Contestó el ser maligno.

¿E-Estás diciéndome que mataste a Tom-san por esto? – Los ojos de Shizuo se abrieron desmesuradamente a punto de perder la razón.

Es por la felicidad del amo. Él tenía más felicidad. – Rió la criatura tomando a Izaya y llevándolo hasta una esfera que empezaba a sobresalir del cuerpo hecho de brazos. La esfera a medida que salía, dejaba ver un cuello enorme que se posicionaba sobre el destruido cuerpo del informante. Los ojos negros remarcados con rojo en los bordes se presentaban ante un espantado Shizuo, notando como una boca llena de numerosos dientes afilados daba paso a una lengua con una aguja al final.

¡N-No! ¡Déjalo! ¡Para! – Shizuo corrió y agarró uno de los brazos para jalar al monstruo, pero las extremidades simplemente lo tiraron contra la pared con facilidad como si se tratara de un simple mueble. El barman aterrizó con violencia sobre el sillón dejando caer entonces el folleto en la última página.

_Si quieres detener al espejo de la felicidad, solo debes pedir ser infeliz._

Shizuo leyó esta parte viendo por fin una última esperanza en esa pesadilla, de esa forma podría salvar a su familia y amigos de este monstruo.

¡Quiero ser infeliz! ¡Hazme infeliz, maldición! – Gritó él sin aire en sus pulmones debido al golpe.

¿Quieres ser infeliz? ¿Amo quiere ser así en verdad? – La criatura giró la cabeza exageradamente.

Si… Quiero serlo. – Él esperaba que con eso se detuviera, pero el efecto fue el contrario. El monstruo del espejo clavó aquella inmunda lengua en el pecho de Izaya, absorbiendo todo el interior de este.

¡Noooo! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No lo hagas! ¡¿No te dije que quiero ser infeliz?! – Las náuseas volvían con más intensidad en él. Pero el monstruo no paró y cuando hubo terminado su boca segregó un líquido celeste dentro de un frasco, dejando en claro que esta era la _felicidad de Izaya_.

Lo sé, por eso te haré infeliz. – Respondió el engendro desplazándose hacia Shizuo quien estaba paralizado en su lugar por alguna fuerza extraña.

A-Aléjate… ¡No te acerques! ¡B-Basta! – El pedido de Shizuo fue ahogado por varias manos que se hicieron con su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente solo fue oscuridad…

**XVII**

Ah, hoy tampoco quiere vernos… - Dijo Shinra suspirando mientras caminaba por el pasillo de aquel psiquiátrico.

[No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo se volvió todo de esta manera?] – Celty expresaba su duda frente al asunto.

No lo sé… Todo fue tan repentino. Sé que a veces él podía parecer que estaba loco, pero nada había llegado a esto. Solo esperemos que deje de ser violento y pueda mantenerse calmado para que el hospital pueda ayudarlo… Son buenos en su trabajo o eso me dijo mi padre. – Respondió Shinra con desgano. Francamente, él no creía que ese lugar pudiera arreglar las cosas. Él ya no veía nada de cordura en los ojos de su amigo, y pensar que todos estos comportamientos habían empezado dos semanas atrás.

Kishitani Shinra no sabía si esto podía estar relacionado a las otras dos desapariciones que se habían dado en ese tiempo.

Su amigo y un conocido se habían perdido del mapa…

[Por favor, Shinra. Procura no desaparecer tú también o al menos no volverte loco.] – Celty aún estaba nerviosa con la situación.

No te preocupes. Solo me permitiré estar loco por ti~. – Aclaró Shinra melosamente llegando hasta el lugar donde había quedado estacionado Shooter.

**XVIII**

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Créanme lo que les digo! ¡El espejo es el culpable! – Una risotada demente se escuchaba desde adentro de una habitación con puerta de metal.

¡Ya cállate, nadie te va a creer eso! – Gritó uno de los cuidadores ya hastiado del loco que tenían en esa sección.

¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Yo soy Heiwajima Shizuo! ¡No estoy loco jajaja! – Un hombre pelinegro de 25 años de edad aproximadamente se seguía riendo a carcajadas en su habitación mientras una camisa de fuerza lo mantenía contenido.

¡Cierra la boca, Orihara Izaya! Si es así… ¿Cómo diablos quedaste en ese cuerpo? – Preguntó otro de los cuidadores desde afuera, esperando la respuesta usual que le había estado dando el loco desde hace una semana.

El espejo… El espejo… El espejo me cambió de cuerpo, me dijo que me dejaría en este cuerpo que ya no tenía felicidad para que fuera infeliz. Jajajaja… Ya no atacaran a Kasuka. Ya no atacaran a mis padres jajajaja… Soy infeliz y no quiero ser feliz, pero… - La persona que no era nadie más que Heiwajima Shizuo en el cuerpo de Orihara Izaya levantó la mirada hacia el frente, dejando estancada la oración en esa parte.

¿Pero…? – Inquirió el cuidador.

Pero desearía que quitaran ese espejo con mi imagen… ¡ODIO QUE ME SONRÍA! ¡Quítenlo ya! ¡No podré dormir hoy si sigue así…! Por favor… - Rogaba el ex-barman desde adentro.

¡Buahahahahaha! ¡Ahí no hay ningún espejo! ¡Solo hay paredes blancas y tu maldita cama! Ya deja de hacernos perder el tiempo… - Los dos cuidadores se fueron de ahí para ir a tratar a los otros pacientes que eran más inofensivos.

Por favor… No me dejen… Tengo miedo… - El paciente lloraba con desesperación.

El espejo de la felicidad estaba colgado frente a él en la pared. Siempre esperando que Shizuo le pidiera ser feliz de nuevo mientras lo miraba sonriente desde el otro lado, dejando el hilo rojo a su disposición.

**-FIN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créanme que ni yo había imaginado este final cuando iba por la quinta parte. Creo que es la cosa más perturbadora que he escrito hasta ahora, pero de alguna manera me hace sentir satisfecha por una extraña razón. Y debo decir que esta trama se la contaba a mi mamá y ella me decía que no quería saber de ella –ni leer los demás cuentos- porque le perturbaban y decía que eran muy crueles XDD. 
> 
> Además ella dice que siempre me gusta tomar a Shizuo para estas cosas –ella le contó otra trama random hace unos meses con Shizuo- y bueno… aquí está el tercer cuento del Banquete de calabazas.  
> Solo falta el cuarto cuento que es a petición de Ka-Gura Uzumaki, ese será el gran final de estos especiales de terror~. 
> 
> Buenas madrugadas~83


	4. No debes silbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es algo tarde, pero no había forma que me pusiera a escribir cosas de terror un 02 de noviembre xD --era el día de los difuntos en su país-- y bueno hay veces que “ellos” trolean a la gente en estas fechas… En fin, de cualquier forma si llegó a pasar algo un poco raro y fui troleada al final .-. , al igual que una de mis gatas. Pero fue algo menor comparado a todas las cosas raras que pasan por aquí jajaja XD.

**I**

¡Vuelve aquí, Izaya! – Gritó Sharaku Eijirou.

¿No crees que ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con Shizu-chan? ¿Mikage-chan no se enojará contigo, Eijirou-san? – Dijo Izaya ya un poco irritado de que Eijirou de repente tuviera más ahínco con aplastar su cabeza contra el pavimento. Como era horario nocturno, este no tenía que preocuparse por estar en el gimnasio que regentaba, haciendo más difícil las cosas para el informante.

Unas horas antes, Izaya había tenido un enfrentamiento con Shizuo, en donde su brazo y espalda habían quedado ligeramente lastimados al ser rozados por un buzón a toda velocidad en el aire. Por eso, el informante sentía que era mejor estar al máximo de sus capacidades contra su perseguidor actual, quien podría hacer un gran daño con el mínimo error que él hiciera en batalla.

¡No estamos cerca del gimnasio! ¡Mikage no puede interrumpirnos! – Eijirou no se arriesgaría a que Mikage detuviera la pelea, razón por la cual él había perseguido a Izaya hasta esta área en especial.

Ya veo, ese era tu plan… - Izaya entendiendo lo que Eijirou deseaba, miró hacia todas partes mientras corría y recordó que esa era un área en construcción.

Según había leído en las noticias en internet, se pensaba reconstruir la antigua estación que había sido abandonada años atrás por razones desconocidas. Estaba claro que ese era el lugar perfecto para la venganza de Eijirou, porque a Mikage no se le ocurriría jamás que ellos se encontrarían ahí.

¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – Gritó Eijirou al ver que Izaya bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras para entrar a la vieja estación del metro.

¡Solo le pongo más emoción a tu juego de Halloween~~! – Izaya vociferó antes de perderse en las sombras.

¡Espera! – Eijirou sintió que el juego acababa de escapársele de las manos, porque si él entraba a ese lugar, entonces Izaya tomaría las riendas de todo. De todas formas, él deseaba golpearlo como se merecía por lo que le había hecho a Mikage en secundaria. Su hermana debía ser vengada pasara lo que pasara.

Por lo tanto, Eijirou corrió hacia la oscuridad de la vieja estación…  

**II**

Izaya no podía ver a Eijirou en la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar sus pasos con claridad. Estaba seguro que si él hacía algún sonido su perseguidor lo notaría de inmediato. Tal vez si era lo suficientemente cauto él podría hacer su camino hasta la entrada sin que Eijirou se diera cuenta.

Y fue entonces cuando Sharaku Eijirou comenzó a silbar de una forma un poco burlona o eso le pareció a Izaya.

**III**

¿Sabes, Orihara Izaya? Una vez estuve en Okinawa. – Luego de los eternos quince minutos en que Eijirou solo caminó en círculos por el lugar cercano a la entrada, comenzó a dirigirse a Izaya quien sabía que todavía estaba cerca. Él no sabía si esto era solo por instinto o por simple lógica.

¿Has escuchado esa superstición de la que se habla en algunas áreas de allá? – Preguntó el administrador del gimnasio. Era obvio que no tendría una respuesta, pero de igual forma continuó hablando.

Dicen que si silbas de noche vendrán los fantasmas. – Contó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Espero que pases una excelente noche con ellos, yo me retiro. – Dijo Eijirou dejando a Izaya en la oscuridad.

**IV**

“¿Pretende que me asuste con eso? Me subestimas, Eijirou-san.” – Izaya solo rió en su mente ante la extraña acción de su perseguidor. Él también había escuchado esa superstición antes, incluso sus demás variantes. Por eso no le sorprendió mucho escucharlo, pero lo que sí lo hizo fue que Eijirou ejecutara tal acción.

Izaya recordaba que Mikage le había dicho en alguna ocasión que su hermano mayor era cobarde con respecto a los temas de fantasmas y leyendas urbanas.

Ponerse a silbar para atraer a los fantasmas…

Era algo que rompía los esquemas de la personalidad de ese hombre.

¿Tanto lo odiaba como para hacer eso?

Había un porcentaje muy alto de que Eijirou pensara que con eso lo había asustado y que él saldría espantado de la estación al ver que se había ido.

Pues no.

Eso no iba a pasar.

Era cierto que él tenía mucha desventaja por estar un poco golpeado ese día, pero eso no significaba que no hubieran otras opciones. De cualquier forma, esa era una estación de tren y esta debía tener otra salida al exterior por defecto. Izaya solo sonrió y caminó hacia las siguientes escaleras usando la mini linterna que tenía en su llavero.

Simplemente saldría por otro lado y dejaría al idiota de Eijirou esperando que él apareciera por la entrada toda la noche.

**V**

Orihara Izaya en esos escasos veinte minutos había recorrido todo el camino hasta donde se suponía debía haber otra salida. Según la estructura de las estaciones, el otro lado de la rampa debía ser exactamente igual, por eso no entendía por qué estaba sellado el lugar en esa sección.

No puede ser… - Izaya golpeó ligeramente el muro en donde del otro lado seguramente estaba el exterior. Solo le quedaba volver todo el camino hasta la entrada original para vérselas con Eijirou y luego seguir con su trabajo interrumpido. Todavía la noche era joven para seguir laborando y estaba seguro que después tendría que hacerle una visita a Shinra, porque él comenzaba a pensar que se había dislocado alguna parte de su cuerpo.

El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso…

Al diablo… Voy a salir por ahí como sea. – Ya Izaya había dejado por fin su modo de bromista e iría en serio con lo de largarse de ese lugar.

Al caminar de vuelta hasta el inicio se encontró con que ahora todo el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera podía ver la entrada por la que vio a Eijirou irse antes. Izaya comenzó a correr cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba eso. Le costaba creer que esa fuera la respuesta a toda esa oscuridad, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

La salida estaba sellada con un muro como si nunca hubiera estado abierta en primer lugar.

Las manos de Izaya recorrieron todo el muro esperando que esto se tratara de una simple confusión.

Pero no…

Había un muro…

Izaya iluminó todo el sitio en busca de Eijirou o de algún indicio que le dijera que quizás estaba en un error. Sin embargo, era el sitio donde primeramente había estado. Incluso podía ver las huellas de Eijirou en el sitio en donde había caminado en círculos por un buen rato. No había nadie con él en ese lugar como para decir que estaba en peligro, aun así podía sentirse ligeramente nervioso.

**VI**

Sin señal… Era de esperar. Estoy atrapado aquí. – Izaya dijo molesto guardando su celular en su abrigo.

Definitivamente, algo andaba muy mal.

Un muro no aparece solo porque sí.

¿Tal vez Eijirou si había logrado atraer fantasmas…?

Imposible… Realmente lo dudo. – Se respondió Izaya a si mismo ante la posibilidad de que Eijirou hubiera logrado su cometido como venganza.

Dejando de lado el miedo de que pudiera estar metido en algo extraño, Izaya dedujo que había una tercera opción y esa era caminar por las antiguas líneas del tren. Si él calculaba bien, esta estación debía cruzarse con una activa más adelante si caminaba lo suficiente. Lamentablemente, eso implicaba desplazarse a oscuras.

El informante tragó saliva desde su lugar, recostando su espalda al muro que no debería estar ahí.

Él no quería caminar por esas vías de tren.

No deseaba ir a ese lugar, pero debía hacerlo para escapar de esa perturbadora oscuridad.

**VII**

Cuando ya él estaba frente a las líneas del tren, vio con temor el gran agujero por donde debía caminar para llegar a la tercera posible salida.

“¿De verdad era tan malo quedarse donde estaba antes?” – Él pensó con duda.

Le atemorizaba caminar por ese lugar por no saber qué había exactamente ahí. Dudaba mucho que algo le pasara en el lugar anterior porque no había nadie ahí de cualquier forma. Incluso si un fantasma le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, perderlo sería todo lo que podría hacer con él en esa situación.

Si mantenía la calma en su mente, nada podría moverlo de ahí.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con criaturas sobrenaturales.

Un fantasma entraba en esa categoría.

Orihara Izaya volvía a sentirse capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que viniera.

Sin embargo, una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente ejecutarlo.

El silbido lejano llenó sus oídos, haciéndolo voltear de inmediato hacia la rampa de abordaje. El sonido venía del lugar en donde había estado antes y donde se suponía solo estaba él.

El sonido avanzaba hacia él.

Silbido. 

Golpeteo.

Risitas.

Silbido.

Golpeteo.

Y más risitas que se oían como ecos.

Izaya se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

A medida que el sonido se aproximaba, Izaya contenía las ganas de gritar por el miedo. Su mente intentaba darle explicación a lo que estaba pasando, pero nada parecía funcionar. Si no se movía, lo que sea que estaba acercándose lo alcanzaría y quizás algo malo le pasaría.

¿Qué tal si era Sharaku Eijirou llevando su venganza más allá de lo soportable?

Aun cuando se decía eso a sí mismo, no dejaba de gritarse que necesitaba correr. Las criaturas cuando se ven amenazadas por algo que desconocen, suelen huir para ponerse a salvo aunque no conozcan el origen de su miedo. Y esto era lo que le estaba pasando a Izaya, el instinto más oculto de los seres humanos frente al peligro le instaba a moverse de ahí.

Izaya corrió sin mirar atrás hacia el túnel.

Ni siquiera el dolor en su espalda y brazo fue un impedimento para hacerlo a gran velocidad.

**VIII**

Luego de correr por casi cuarenta minutos, Izaya había dejado de escuchar los silbidos que atormentaban su tranquilidad. Y para fortuna de él, sus retinas al fin visualizaban lo que podía ser la luz de una estación más adelante.

Nada pudo describir el alivio que sintió Izaya al por fin estar en la luz de una estación que estaba toda iluminada pero vacía.

El reloj de Izaya marcaba las 10:29 p.m.

Siempre la estación cerraba a la medianoche, aún faltaba mucho para que estuviera en este estado.

Izaya se subió hasta la plataforma de abordaje, esperando que esta vez pudiera salir de una vez de ese lugar y dejar atrás a eso que estaba acechándolo. Pero vio de reojo algo que estaba detrás de una de las columnas en su camino hacia las escaleras eléctricas que estaban funcionando. Al enfocar la vista mejor, él pudo notar que se trataba de una persona que estaba sentada en el piso y cuya espalda estaba recostada en el concreto. El informante se acercó un poco, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón que iban en aumento.

Ya en una distancia prudencial él pudo reconocer a la persona…

¿Eijirou-san…? – Izaya acortó la distancia del cuerpo que parecía no responder a su llamado. Cuando hubo estado en frente de él, se encontró con el detalle que Sharaku Eijirou estaba tirado en el suelo con sus ojos arrancados en cada mano y una retorcida mueca de horror en su cara. Adicionalmente, su camiseta estaba abierta en dos en donde había algo escrito con sangre en su pecho.

_“Qué bueno que no te quedaste en un solo sitio.”_

Justo cuando Izaya leyó eso, las risitas se escucharon en todo el lugar mientras las luces parpadeaban a un ritmo salvaje y aterrador. El informante con el corazón en la garganta retrocedió en su lugar entre tanto veía como una sombra se acercaba en lo que la luz parpadeaba y volvía a encenderse.

Fue en el proceso en el que Izaya se topó con las huellas que Eijirou había hecho antes, revelándole que estaba en la misma vieja estación. Al saber esto, él comenzó a correr hasta las escaleras sin poder expresar su espanto con su voz, prácticamente él había estado dando vueltas en el mismo lugar durante todo ese tiempo.

“Eso” había estado jugando con él…

En lo que le pareció una eternidad Izaya logró llegar al exterior, ahora solo debía correr hacia el departamento de Shinra.

Pero en eso regresaron las risitas detrás de él.

Izaya detuvo su andar y volteó lentamente.

Al menos él quería ver qué era lo que le estaba asustando, aunque eso no tuviera lógica. Quería creer que él era más fuerte que esta demostración de terror que estaba dando. Su orgullo como humano estaba en juego y muchas cosas más, pero más importante era el saber lo que lo perseguía.

Si él lo entendía tal vez podría evadirlo en el futuro.

Claro estaba que aquella cosa que Izaya vio no podía ser entendida de ninguna forma, mucho menos con todas las luces apagadas detrás de este. Algo que parecía una figura femenina con piel verdosa y caída; con unas fosas oculares perdidas en la oscuridad y brazos ensortijados en su propia cintura como si se trataran de unos lazos, lo encaraba grotescamente.

Una boca estaba en su pecho la cual empezó a sonreír al notar que Izaya la podía ver. Entonces ella quebró su propia cintura y tocó el piso con su cabeza mientras soltaba sus brazos para palpar lo que estaba debajo.

Más risitas salieron de aquella boca.

Luego los silbidos.

… - Izaya no podía gritar.

Su voz se había vuelto a perder como su valor de hace unos segundos.

Y todo empeoró cuando aquella criatura monstruosa comenzó a correr con sus brazos y piernas hacia él en esa posición. Cada movimiento desafiaba la existencia de las articulaciones y huesos en su cuerpo. Nada de eso existía y es por esto que la escena era aún más horrorosa. Nuevamente Izaya emprendió huida en busca de la luz usando como combustible el miedo a la muerte que lo embargaba.

“¡No quiero morir!” – Él lloraba en su mente mientras seguía huyendo, estaba seguro que había una calle iluminada más adelante o quizás solo era un destello engañoso de sus propias lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Alguien ayúdeme… ¡Por favor!” – El pelinegro se lanzó a la calle sin importarle nada más hasta que el sonido de unas llantas lo hizo caer de espalda en el suelo. Al estar tan sumido en el miedo no se había percatado que venía un vehículo transitando en la calle.

[¿Izaya? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?] – Celty extendió el PDA al ver que había estado a punto de atropellar a alguien conocido.

¡C-Celty! Sá-Sácame de aquí… Por favor… - Izaya temblaba demasiado.

[E-Está bien. Sube.] – La dullahan no entendía nada, pero Izaya parecía no sentirse bien.

Lo mejor era que Shinra le diera un vistazo.

**IX**

Izaya denunció el crimen anónimamente una semana después para evitar verse implicado en las investigaciones, siempre teniendo de guardia a Celty en el proceso.

La policía encontró el cadáver de Sharaku Eijirou justo en donde Izaya había dicho que estaría.

Según los contactos que el informante tenía en la policía, el diagnostico arrojó que Eijirou había fallecido por un ataque al corazón. Luego de su deceso alguien deliberadamente lo había llevado hasta el interior de la estación abandonada y le había sacado los ojos y la lengua para ponerlos de forma decorativa en sus manos.

No obstante, la lengua jamás fue encontrada…

**X**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que aquel horrible incidente. Por más que Mikage sospechó que Izaya podría estar involucrado, él nunca soltó una palabra de lo sucedido hasta que eventualmente lo olvidó para su propia salud mental.

Nakura-san… ¿Me estás escuchando? – Preguntó una chica que estaba vestida con traje de coctel.

Lo siento, la canción que estaban poniendo me distrajo… Dime qué ha dicho el jefe de tu familia. ¿Crees que quieran ir contra Awakusu-kai? – Preguntó Izaya volteando hacia la joven mientras entraba en el ascensor transparente.

Ya le he metido la idea en la cabeza a mi padre. Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que pase. – Contestó ella.

Ya veo, entonces comenzaré a mover a los “motivos”. De esa forma tu deseo se cumplirá. – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa.

Sí, quiero que esta familia desaparezca… - Sonrió ella también.

Bien, tengo que volver, sería un problema que ellos notaran mi ausencia. Nos vemos, Nakura-san. – Ella se despidió y bajó en el piso tres en donde se estaba llevando la fiesta privada.

Adiós, Mina-chan~. – Izaya la despidió y presionó el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja, todavía debía hacer una parada en Ikebukuro para comer en el sushi ruso.

Y sin darse cuenta, él comenzó a silbar la canción que acababa de escuchar a causa de su ritmo pegajoso.

“¿Qué estoy haciendo…?” – El informante se tapó la boca, percatándose de su error.

_“Dicen que si silbas de noche vendrán los fantasmas.”_

La luz del ascensor parpadeó un poco hasta que llegó a su destino. Las puertas entonces se abrieron en un piso que estaba totalmente oscuro y que por obviedad no podía ser la planta baja de aquel hotel por más que el aparato marcara eso. Izaya apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta y estas le hicieron caso milagrosamente.

Menos mal… - Izaya suspiró aliviado.

Solo se metería en la fiesta de la familia mafiosa y se salvaría.

No obstante, mientras Izaya estaba subiendo, él podía observar como las luces de todo el hotel iban apagándose una por una.

De esa forma, la única luz que quedó al final fue la del ascensor…

Con lentitud unos cabellos negros cayeron sobre la cabeza de Izaya, indicándole que había algo más arriba. Acto seguido un pedazo de carne putrefacto, que podía adivinarse que era una lengua, cayó en el suelo haciéndole recordar a Izaya la parte que nunca fue encontrada por la policía en el incidente de Sharaku Eijirou.

Los silbidos suaves llegaron al corazón de Izaya como una punzada de angustia…

Izaya levantó la mirada con sosiego sabiendo de antemano quien era el propietario de esos cenizos cabellos. Arriba de Izaya estaba una monstruosa mujer, sujeta del techo con sus cuatro extremidades y su boca abierta, lista para devorar el alimento que había estado aplazando por meses.  

_“Me alegra que no te movieras de tu lugar esta vez…”_

**-FIN-**

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajajaja. ¿Pensaste que escaparías de mi Izaya-kun~~? –risa maniática- ok no ._.~ Al menos espero haber dejado pequeños traumas con estas historias(?).  
> Es gracioso que la superstición de los silbidos exista en muchas culturas. En una versión dice que es el diablo que decide contestarte, en otra menciona que las serpientes podrían venir a ti (aunque eso es un simbolismo de los ladrones) y finalmente la de los fantasmas D8.  
> Si en tal caso estoy aquí para el siguiente Halloween habrán más historias así. Quizás antes… XD  
> Pero por ahora, hemos terminado por fin el Banquete de calabazas~.  
> Buenas madrugadas.


End file.
